Makarov's Army
by aliciacarstairs13
Summary: Using a combination of plots from the Harry Potter books, Fairy Tail, and some others, here's a story featuring characters from Fairy Tail attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Juvia's a new student at the school hoping to have a normal, peaceful time but threats are appearing everywhere, including the dangerous Chamber of Secrets. Gruvia, Nalu, some Gajevy/Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 _Five Years Ago_

Lucy walked up to the sorting hat, feeling the eyes of every wizard in the room targeted on her. Placing the crinkly hat on top of her head, she waited for it to decide which house she'd reside in for the next seven years. Without any hesitation, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" giving Lucy a jump scare. Immediately, she took it off and ran towards the Gryffindor table joining Natsu and all the other wizards who were in the house known for its bravery and courage.

"Yes! We got Lucy! We got Lucy!" Natsu cheered, pulling her next to him. Gray, being shirtless already, was smiling yet not showing too much excitement. Lucy felt so happy at this moment, finally after spending years wandering alone in her father's mansion she was going to have a real home with friends who cared for her and she felt determined to become a celestial spirit mage just like her mother once was.

Thinking about her Mom brought sadness upon her, with her death and all…

"Why ya looking so glum?" Natsu poked at her. She snapped out of her daze,

"Oh nothing, I really couldn't be happier."

 **Chapter One:**

 _Present Day (Lucy's 6_ _th_ _year)_

Lucy kept hearing rumors of a water mage transferring to Hogwarts any day now. Apparently, the rumors were coming true as she asked why Levy, her roommate, was rearranging their room.

"Oh I'm just trying to tidy up this place in case the new girl Juvia joins Gryffindor. She's going to be sorted tomorrow night." Levy responded, gathering up all of her books scattered across the room. Wendy started to help her pick up as Lucy sat at her desk, trying to complete her homework.

"How about I ask Virgo to help organize?" Lucy suggested.

"Well I don't want to cause you too much trouble…" Wendy muttered. She was such a sweet first year, always putting other people before herself.

Lucy laughed, "Its fine. Open, gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" she heard the usual chime that went along with summoning her spirits. The maid appeared before them slighting bowing to Lucy.

"You summoned me princess?" Virgo asked. Before she could go on asking her 'princess' to punish her (don't ask, Lucy had no idea why most of her spirts were so strange), Lucy requested her to help clean up their room. Within a matter of minutes, the entire room was spotless and after six years of being here, Lucy wondered why she never summoned Virgo to help clean before. Then again, she didn't want to turn into a celestial mage who used her spirits for her own self-gain. She saw all of her spirits as her friends, not slaves like how other celestial spirit wizards treated their spirits.

After hours of cranking on homework, she finally got it all done and decided to end the night there. As she crawled into bed Levy whispered to her, "Lu?"

"Yeah?" _She's still up?_ Lucy wondered.

"Why do you think we're getting a transfer student so suddenly?" It was pretty strange, seeing that in all six of her years here they never saw a foreign mage come in the middle of the year.

"I don't really know. It is weird, I just hope the school doesn't start spreading rumors about her, assuming that she's a good person. But knowing Sting and his crew, I doubt they'll be nice to her, even if she's in Slytherin with them." Lucy commented.

Levy sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right, I just hope they don't pick on her _constantly_ like they do to the rest of us."

"Ugh, I hate those guys." Lucy replied, "Well I'd love to go on rant about them, but it's already late and I'll need some sleep to keep up with Natsu, so I'll see you tomorrow." She turned her body towards the wall filled with photos of all her years here at Hogwarts.

"Good point. Night Lu!" Lucy told her the same as she drifted off, glancing at all of her precious photos on the wall like she did every night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

All throughout the train ride to Hogwarts, Juvia's thoughts consisted of worrying and dreading. She felt terrified of going to a new school, knowing that sooner or later everyone would find out what happened at her last school and they'd all hate her. Or something similar would happen there, making her transfer schools again.

 _Only a year and a half, that's all I need to complete._

If she could just hold up for that long, than maybe she'd be able find a simple muggle job and forget all about the wizarding world for the rest of her days. Honestly, she originally had no intentions of going to another school to finish her seven years of studying wizardry, but the headmaster at Hogwarts insisted that she "deserved a chance of redemption" and how "a mage as strong as she shouldn't be forbidden to using magic ever again".

Whatever, Juvia just hoped that no one at the school would try to get close with her. She didn't deserve friends anyway and was determined not to make any.

After slowing down for a while, the train came to a halt and one of the professors at her new school named Professor Fernandes helped her out of the train and guided her to a boat waiting for them in order to cross the lake. Looking at the lake under them as they sailed across only brought back bad memories, so Juvia closed her eyes and pretended to be somewhere else, thinking of her happy place that was constantly changing. Today, it was of her leading a muggle life, serving food at an average restaurant.

"We're here, I'll lead you inside and right away you'll be sorted into one of the houses." He explained to Juvia as he helped her off the boat. She nodded her head and they walked in silence towards the school.

Juvia admitted, she was amazed by the size of this school compared to her old one. The halls were lit up by candle light, giving off a warm welcoming essence. It almost made her want to smile, but right after she was seen all the students stopped, coming to a silence. Professor Fernandes gave them a stern look which sent their attention away from her and back towards heading to the dining hall where she assumed was the place where she'd get sorted.

After they were the last to make it inside the dining hall, the headmaster noticed them and right away he called for everyone's attention.

"Listen up brats!" he yelled, _The headmaster at this highly ranked school calls his students 'brats'?_ "Natsu stop already devouring your meal!" Everyone gave a little laugh as the wizard (Natsu it seemed) at the Gryffindor table grumpily put his food down. "Anyway, as you've probably heard, tonight we have a new sixth year named Juvia being sorted into one of the houses and she'll be finishing out her schooling here at Hogwarts. If any of you make rude remarks against her or treat Juvia poorly then I'll make you clean the bathhouses for an entire month!"

Everyone then chanted "Aye sir!" _This sure is a strange school…_

"Good. Now Juvia dear will you come up here to the sorting hat please?" all the heads in the room turned around to Juvia and Professor Fernandes. Actually, her teacher seemed to have disappeared so it looked like it was just her. She cautiously walked up to the front, feeling everyone's eyes on her and hating all the attention. She placed herself on the wooden chair and immediately a professor with long red hair placed the hat on top of her head.

She found it surprising that the hat started talking to her as it debated where to put her, "Hmm… oh dear. You seem to not believe it, but there is a heroic side of yourself that could lead to your own salvation, easily making you a Gryffindor. But of course, putting you in Slytherin or perhaps Hufflepuff could be justified given your weaknesses that are possessing you for the time being, but I think your brave side will show again someday. GRYFFINDOR!"

Gray saw the new girl just sitting there looking confused while everyone in Gryffindor cheered louder than necessary with flame brain yelling, "WE GOT- wait Lucy what's her name again?"

Lucy wacked him on the head, "Her name's Juvia you idiot." Which then led to him to chanting properly. Gray was usually a lot calmer than Natsu and the others in his house so he just sat there clapping quietly.

After a few awkward moments of Juvia standing around, Erza guided her towards the table full of celebrating wizards. Gray noticed an empty spot available next to him and figured he'd better offer it, "Hey Juvia! You can sit here!" he patted the seat to his left, trying to indicate that she could sit there since she might've not heard him with all the commotion. She noticed his hand motions eventually and sat down, mumbling a soft thanks.

Gray wanted to give her space since she seemed to need a few moments to take it all in, but obviously flame brain didn't notice that. "Yo, I'm Natsu! This here's Lucy," he pointed her out, following up by introducing everybody sitting around them which besides Natsu and Lucy included Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo and Gray. Although he called Gray 'popsicle' in which he just rolled his eyes.

"The name's actually Gray Fullbuster." he explained. She nodded and gave a tiny smile. "I know coming to a new school must be hard, but in time it'll seem like you've been coming her since your first year." Gray tried to assure her.

"Actually, here in Hogwarts, _especially Gryffindor_ , there'll probably be a new surprises every day. So just always expect the unexpected." Levy responded giving a slight laugh. Everyone else quickly agreed with her.

"Yeah, funny thing some years back," Gajeel mentioned, "Natsu hates trains so much that he 'accidentally' missed it and flew a broken old car to get here which then he successfully crashed into a tree-"

"Don't pretend like you don't hate them too! And besides, I really did miss the train and after a while of being in the car I started to feel sick which is _why_ I crashed into the tree." flame brain defended. Gray looked over at Juvia who was starting to give a little bit of a real smile as she nibbled at her meal. For some reason, he really wanted to see her fully smile or even laugh so he tried to think of a story that he could tell. Before he could come up with anything, Lucy asked Juvia what school she was from.

She looked uncomfortable answering that question, but after a few seconds she decided to tell them, "Before coming here, Juvia attended Phantom Lord." Everyone stared in shock. Wasn't that the school who had to kick out a wizard recently for being the cause of another student's death? Wendy was the first to come up with a response,

"Oh wow cool. I heard that school hosted the Grand Magic Games a while back."

"Yeah they did." Juvia replied. The conversation went from casual to incredibly awkward really quick. "So... why does the head master call you guys-us 'brats'?" she questioned. We all just laughed.

"Well it's not exactly the most normal school here at Hogwarts." Levy started to explain, "For starters, we don't even call our teachers 'professor', we just use their first names. Second, while most schools make sure their dorm rooms have students the same age, we kind of just shuffle people around to whatever works. Like Lucy, Wendy and I all share a room yet Wendy is only a first year while Lucy and I are sixth years. Oh that reminds me! You'll be sharing a room with us so we'll help you settle in. It's a good thing we already know each other." Levy smiled, which at first Juvia looked confused but then smiled too. Gray couldn't help feeling like Juvia was hiding a lot, _But I guess it's none of my business. After all, why should I care about her emotions or past anyway?_

 _Hope you enjoyed that second chapter! I don't think the last chapter ended up getting an author's note at the end but all my chapters probably will from now on!_

 _So welcome to this story and thank you for taking the time to read it! I might set up a schedule of when to update this story but I'm still not sure whether to update once or twice a week... hmm I'd like to update it twice a week but during the school year that might change since school takes up so much time (ugh)._

 _This story might have a few characters from Harry Potter, but most of them will probably be from Fairy Tail._

 _This ships will definitely include gruvia, nalu, a little bit of gajevy and jerza, then maybe some elfever, rowen (or chendy I ship both), and also maybe some of the Sabertooth ships but idk I have a lot of different ships when it comes to Sabertooth XD_

 _Again thank you so much for reading, reviewing, etc!_

 _Have a fairy tail-astic/hogwarts-full day!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy really hoped they weren't scaring Juvia too much. After all, everyone was blabbering on during dinner to her about their crazy experiences here at Hogwarts. For the moment, Levy was reenacting as a prefect such as pointing out all the halls, where to avoid because of Sting and his crew, important things like that. Juvia just nodded consistently, taking in all the advice. Wendy was learning from this too since she'd only been attending this school for a couple of months.

But Lucy could tell Juvia was holding back. They're two types of quiet people in the world the way Lucy saw it. The first ones were the people who didn't really have much to say so they just observed and soaked in information like a sponge; the second kind of people were the ones who had so much to say but were choosing remain silent out of anxiety, fear, or they knew it was best.

She could tell that Juvia was the later of the two, and she wasn't letting herself speak out. Lucy respected her wishes, but if she was remaining distant to punish herself or something, it wasn't going to last long. Everyone in Gryffindor was super accepting and caring. If she were in Slytherin, than maybe she could get away with not making friends, however there was no avoiding that here. Lucy would do her best to not pry for personal information from her, and she knew in no time Juvia would be laughing alongside them, moving on from whatever was constraining her.

After all, Lucy knew that a rainbow is only brought on by a depressing storm.

The first six years of Lucy's life were perfect due to being spoiled as a child. The only bad thing was the minimal amount of friends along with her father always being coped up in his office, working endlessly as the legal owner of the Heartfilia Konzern. Lucy didn't mind hardly seeing him since her mother kept her company as a retired mage. Some of Lucy's best, actually _only_ good memories growing up were the ones with her mom.

Unfortunately, when she was only seven Layla Heartfilia passed away, leaving Lucy alone in an unpleasant world. The last day her mother was alive while lying in bed she told Lucy to find her three celestial spirit keys hidden in her bedroom. "Your father wanted to sell these keys since they're worth so much in the muggle world, but I wouldn't let him. I was saving them in case you decided to become a celestial spirit wizard when you attend a boarding school for young wizards. A letter will come in about four years, just wait Lucy; it may be a long, lonely wait but you'll make so many friends and find your own happiness."

It was a long wait indeed. Lucy spent the next four years being neglected by her father as he spent even more time working to expand his company. She did find the keys her mother was talking about, but having no idea how they worked she just kept them close by in a leather pouch always attached to her belt.

Finally, a letter came into the mail addressed to her. She grasped it in her hands, a large smile forming since she _knew_ that this was the letter from the wizardry school her mother was talking about in her final words. Lucy was ready to escape her lonely life trapped inside her father's mansion and she'd have a real home at last. Just when she was about to open the letter, it was snatched out of her tiny hands.

"I absolutely forbid this. You will _not_ be attending some wizardry boarding school. You are to stay here being home schooled until you can be married off to a son of Raj's Railroads or perhaps John Lexington the third of the Lexington's Steel Company." Her father ripped apart Lucy's letter along with her dreams, "Now go do something that doesn't waste time." With that he strode off, leaving Lucy in tears.

But Hogwarts wouldn't give up that easily.

Every day, a letter would come and just as Lucy would get it, a servant was commanded to take it away from her. They would usually look at her with pitiful eyes as they had to follow orders. After about a week of this, the letters started coming in larger numbers, so much where one day the servants couldn't keep track of them all. With letters flying everywhere and the servants scattered around trying to pick them all up, Lucy grabbed one and ran as fast as she could to her room, immediately slamming the door shut.

She looked down at the letter and without hesitating this time she ripped it right open.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Makarov Dreyar

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Heartfilia,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Erza Scarlet,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Knowing that her father would never let her leave to go to Hogwarts, Lucy packed her bags and ran away. With all the commotion still going on due to the hundreds of letters that were sent, she sneaked out unnoticed.

Once she escaped her nightmare home, Lucy realized she had nowhere to go, or any idea what to do. _The letter mentions an owl of some sort?_ She thought while aimlessly wandering the streets and looking around trying to find anyone who had relations with Hogwarts. The longer she would tread along, the more terrified she felt.

 _I wasn't ready for the big world. I've hardly left my house, I'm only eleven, what makes me think I can handle this?_ Panic continued to engulf her, sending tears down her face. She almost gave up as she started to head back home until she bumped into a young pink-haired boy.

"Yo!" he then seemed to notice her face, "Oh! Uh, are you cryin'?" an older looking man put a hand on his shoulder,

"Natsu. You don't just go up to random people on the street and start asking questions like that."

"But Gildarts, she was all alone looking scared outta her mind." he complained. Lucy wiped away a tear and tried to hide her face. Gildarts (she took it) bent down, glancing over at the letter she held a firm grip on.

"Young lady would you mind if I took a look at that letter?" he asked her, holding out his hand. Lucy was hesitant but figured that these two might be able to help her so she nodded, giving him the letter. He read through it then placed it back into her hands.

"Can I read it?" Natsu inquired, tugging on Gildarts's dark jacket.

"You don't need to, it's almost identical to the acceptance letter you received." After hearing that, Natsu's face seemed to light up even more.

"So you're a wizard like me? That's so cool!" he immediately took her hand, "Have ya done your shoppin' yet? Let's take you with us to Diagon Alley right now and we'll go together." He started to pull her until Gildarts stopped him.

"Hold your horses' kiddo." He turned towards Lucy, "Can you explain why you're out here wandering alone?" Lucy was uncomfortable answering yet again. Looking over at Natsu however, she confirmed that it was okay to trust these two. After all, they were wizards too.

She only intended to say how she left home after receiving this letter, but somehow she spilled her whole story all the way from her positive memories of her mother to where Lucy was now. It was the first time she did, or rather could tell anyone about her life. Lucy expected them to not care or get bored, but they absorbed every word of it. She finally finished and after a few seconds of silence, Gildarts got up and clapped his hands.

"Well that settles it. We're going to take you in if you're okay with that." he told her. Lucy stared in shock. She couldn't believe that earlier today she'd been lying in bed, wishing for a way to feel happy again. Now only after hours, Lucy remembered how it felt to bubble up with joy.

"I'd-I'd love that." she replied with a smile. Natsu jumped up in glee, sending her up with him since they were still holding hands.

"Ah yeah! I'm all fired up!"

Lucy smiled at the memory. The four girls then got to their dorm after giving Juvia a poor tour of the school.

"And right here is where you'll be staying along with me, Lucy and Wendy." Levy announced, opening the door.

"We tried our best to tighten up, and you can sleep on the top bunk of Lucy's bed since nobody has claimed it." Wendy gestured towards it.

"Okay, thank you." Juvia responded, setting her bags down. "That's a cool photo collage." she pointed. Suddenly Lucy felt a little guilty having all of those photos along her wall, feeling like it was showing off all of her friends and the great times they had together over the years. She even already had a photo of Wendy and herself on there.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah I like to capture my favorite moments with my best friends…I'm sure I'll want to capture a moment with you too sometime." Lucy gave her a smile. Juvia almost smiled back, but instead just muttered something. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Wendy suggested that they all help Juvia organize her belongings. Small talk was made during this time, but Lucy's mind was distracted with the constant thought of wondering when Juvia will open herself up to everyone.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was really fun to write Lucy's past and meeting Natsu for the first time. :)_

 _This is my first fanfiction and I'm definitely still a newbie at this haha. So if there are any suggestions, advice, or criticism you have than feel free to tell me!_

 _Have a fairy tail-astic/hogwarts-full day!_

 _Dearest manga readers,_

 _Chapter 438 was very nostalgic! (was that proper grammar? Idk how to use that word properly, I'm sorry!)_

 _Pumped about the choice of the seventh master, and I'm scared yet excited for the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we go…_ Juvia thought while she tried to find her way around the school. "Okay, the first class of the day Juvia has is Astronomy with Professor Fernandes." _Or 'Jellal' apparently._ Juvia still found it odd how the teachers at Hogwarts were referred to by their first names. This school was unbelievably casual, especially to someone like her.

"Juvia!" she whipped her head around to find the blonde- Lucy. Juvia sighed, she didn't want anyone coming up to her.

"Hello Miss Lucy." Juvia responded, receiving a laugh from Lucy.

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Lucy, or 'Lu' if ya want." she smiled.

"Al-alright, Lucy." she replied, "So which class are you going to?"

"I have potions with Jellal, how about you?" Instinctively that made Juvia happy, sharing a class with someone she knew. Right away she tried to erase that thought, having no idea why that even came up.

"Juvia has that class too right now." was all she said. Lucy gave a little squeal.

"Awesome! Then let's get going."

* * *

Juvia always ended up having a class with a wizard whom she met on the night she was sorted. One class in particular however, she shared with not only Lucy, but with everyone else she sat with on her first night here at Hogwarts.

That class was her last one of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She ended up sitting next to the wild one named Natsu.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and if you don't already know," the teacher laughed, "I am Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Juvia could hear Natsu grumble, "I already hate this guy."

"If any of you desire to extend your knowledge in defending the dark arts, I suggest reading my latest novel _Wandering with Dragons_ , which by 'wandering' I mean killing those foul creatures." Immediately Natsu got out of his chair, slamming his hands down on his desk. _Of course I ended up next to him…_ Juvia slouched in her seat, trying to hide herself.

"You don't know anything about them!" Natsu yelled.

The change in Gilderoy's tone and posture was obvious to anyone in the class. "And who might you be, pink hair?" all heads turned back to Natsu, waiting for his response.

"The name's Natsu, Glide-rock." Juvia could see the shirtless one- Gray she recalled, roll his eyes.

"My first name is Gilderoy, thank you," he spat, "and you along with every other one of my students will call me by Professor Lockheart." This time, it was the one with all the piercings who stood up.

"That's not how things work here Gilderoy."

Gilderoy-or Professor Lockhart seemed to grow even angrier, "If I hear one more remark out of either one of you, you'll both be receiving detention until midnight tonight-"

"The name's Gajeel, and for once I agree with the Salamander. Let me ask you this, have you even seen a dragon up close, or even know what a dragon slayer is?" Gasps were heard across the classroom. Juvia wasn't used to this kind of chaos, something like this would _never_ happen at her old school.

"Yes, I do Gajeel. And for the record a 'dragon slayer' is just a title. I _did_ in fact slay those dragons, therefore one could call me a dragon slayer. And your useless remarks has earned you and Natsu detention until midnight every day for the rest of this week." Juvia could see one of her roommates, Levy breaking her pencil.

"Oh yeah buddy?" Natsu screamed, "Well I was _raised_ by a dragon so I think I know a hell of a lot more about them than you ever could! And I still don't believe you actually even found one, no dragon has been spotted for seven years. So how could you have possibly killed one?"

"Alright, I've heard enough out of you Natsu. Both you and Gajeel will be in my classroom for detention from after dinner to midnight tonight and for the rest of this week. And if anyone else wants to join them, than feel free to make a pathetic remark right now." The classroom remained silent after that, even Natsu and Gajeel sat back down. "Good, now let's get on with class today, shall we?"

* * *

"I can't believe that freak, he's so unbelievably fake." Natsu complained to his girlfriend during dinner.

"Well, you don't know that for sure Natsu, maybe he really did do all the things he's written about. Either way, his books are really good!" Lucy replied back while Natsu just groaned.

"How could you even say that? Whatever, maybe I'll just not go to detention tonight. I don't care what that liar says." he said with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Oh cut the crap Salamander," Gajeel chimed in, "We both have to go tonight. I know it sucks but it's not gonna kill us."

"He's right," Levy said, "You'd be in some serious trouble if you didn't go, even though it's completely unfair how he treated the two of you, especially since you're dragon slayers. But I'm not really sure what to believe, his books don't exactly make logical sense. I mean, with the age he's presented himself as, how could he have done all of those things..." she continued to ramble on about how his stories didn't make sense, but Natsu started to not pay attention. He _hated_ how a teacher like Glide-rock, or 'Professor Lockhart' was allowed to be teaching them. Let alone, one of the most important subjects at the school. Natsu didn't want to just sit by, letting him be a useless teacher. With the threats of dark legions forming, it was especially important for everyone at the school to learn how to defend themselves.

"What's your opinion on this Juvia?" Natsu asked. She hadn't made a comment all of dinner, nor did ice boy. But he was the last person Natsu wanted to hear talking.

"Oh, um it seems to Juvia that he was a rather…unusual teacher. Compared to every other teacher that is. Every class that Juvia had today, they all went by their first names and were all unique in a good way. However, when it came to Professor Lockhart, he was rather harsh." she responded, seeming exhausted after talking so much.

"Ain't that the truth." Ice boy popped in. Natsu quickly turned to him.

"That reminds me," he explained, "why didn't you say anything in class today? You just sat there taking all of his crap!" ice boy just sighed.

"Because pyro, it wouldn't do any good. I'd only end up being a loser like you who has to go to detention tonight."

"So? Take a stand for yourself idiot! I bet the next time Glide-rock mentions something false about _your_ kind of magic, you'll start going at him."

"Juvia would cheer you on if Gray-sama did that." he heard Juvia mumble. No one but Gajeel and Natsu seemed to hear her since they both have really sharp hearing due to being dragon slayers. Natsu tilted his head.

"What was that Juvia?" he questioned. Her face started to grow red.

"No-nothing at all. Um, Juvia was just saying how maybe everyone should-uh, maybe Juvia and everyone else here should teach ourselves how to prefect our magic?" she blurted out. Natsu started to actually think. _Teach ourselves…_ Just as he was about to agree with her, Gajeel started to stand up.

"C'mon salamander. We have to head on over to detention." he grumbled. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Fine…"

* * *

Detention was long and stupid.

"Mavis, why did I waste my time doing that?" Natsu whined to Gajeel as they were walking back to their dorm.

"Beats me, all we did was answer his stupid fan mail." he grunted.

"I know! 'Celebrity is as celebrity does'," Natsu imitated. "Ergh, I hate that guy!" He couldn't believe that he was being forced to deal with him all school year and possibly the one after that. "The worst part is that Lucy doesn't completely hate him too."

"Give her time salamander, she'll learn to hate him soon enough." Gajeel responded. "I can't really get a good read on Levy. She's more of just trying to investigate him, it doesn't seem like she wants to call him out any time soon though." While Natsu and Lucy had been officially going out since last year, neither Gajeel nor Levy would admit how they both loved each other. _Just like how me and Lucy were…_ Gajeel lowered his voice, "Are you going out tonight to do your 'thing'?"

Natsu shrugged, "Probably, someone has _got_ to tell her about Glide-rock. Maybe she or Jellal could do something about him."

"Alright, but you better get goin', it's already past midnight." Gajeel told him.

"Yeah. I'll have to get ice boy up, then go get Lucy. See ya tomorrow." Natsu said, running ahead of Gajeel.

"Later freak."

 _A/N:_

 _Hey everyone!_

 _I wanted to say 'Hey guys!' but that's amazingphil's thing D:_

 _Anyway, hope your day is going well, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 _Just finished writing this hehe (looks like I'm not really ahead anymore)._

 _So yes, Natsu and Lucy are already 'canon' in this fanfic :3_

 _There will probably be a flashback to explain how that happened in some future chapter._

 _Thanks again for reading and for those who even decided to review this story, I love you all!_

 _Have a Fairy Tail-astic/Hogwarts-full day!_


	5. Chapter 5

While everyone assumed Juvia was asleep, she instead was lying in bed, contemplating her life.

 _"_ _Juvia would cheer you on if Gray-sama did that."_ she remembered mumbling at dinner earlier.

"Erghhh!" she groaned. _Why would I say something like that?!_ But when she thought of Gray, it all made sense. The way he offered her a seat on her first night here, and then when he said hi to her in the hallway as she walked to Charms class…

"Aghhhh!" she screamed into her pillow. How, _how_ could she be falling in love?!

Or fallen.

She slapped herself in the face, _You said no friends, no close connections with anyone. Do you not remember what happened at the last school?_ It was only the end of the first day, her second night here, and already she'd daydream about the near future she could have with Gray (or of course the far-away future after Hogwarts).

 _Maybe we could fight villains together, eat meals together, or work together in class…_

"Juvia no. This ends now."

But Juvia couldn't help it, love wasn't a choice.

Yet she can choose how she expressed her feelings towards him.

"You are not to say anything to him, no stalking or talking…" but Juvia knew that was probably a lie. She sighed, how did this happen to her?

Right as she was thinking of actually trying to fall asleep, she heard a knock on their door. Before Juvia could decide if she wanted to answer it, Lucy already opened the door.

"Natsu!" she heard Lucy whisper, embracing him in a hug.

"Yo! We _need_ to visit her tonight."

Lucy sighed, "Is this about Lockhart?"

"Yes!" he cried. "And it's not just that he gave me detention, it's also about his attitude and the way he's teaching us."

"He's only taught one day. How can you know what he's gonna be like? Teachers tend to seem different than they are on the first day. Typically, at first, it seems that they're going to be great teachers, and then it turns out by the end of the year you hate them." Lucy scratched her head, "Well...since you already hate him, maybe he'll turn out nice and we'll all learn a lot from him?"

Natsu looked down, "Lucy, I don't think that's the case. This guy…is just awful. I've got a feelin' that he's not gonna change at all…"

"Well I guess we can get her input on Lockhart. She's been at this school longer than us so I suppose we can go visit her. Is Gray coming too?" _Gray?!_ Juvia's attention was instantly grabbed. And somehow, unfortunately, she felt a rage of jealousy coming along. _Why does Lucy care about Gray? Is she my love rival?_ Juvia shook her head. _No no, she's with Natsu._ Of course, Juvia still couldn't help but feel suspicious of Lucy's true intentions.

"Yeah, he just wanted to wait outside of the girl's dormitory cause he says that he 'has respect for girls'." Natsu rolled his eyes. "You know I respect you, right Lucy? It's not my fault we're split into two different halls."

Lucy laughed, "Of course I do Natsu. Now let's get going so I can get at least _some_ sleep tonight." With that Lucy glanced around the room one last time then quietly left.

 _Should I follow them?_ Natsu did said Gray was joining them, so she felt the need to see what they were up to.

Juvia had to decide now, before they got out of sight.

She hopped off her bed, grabbing a pair of shoes then throwing on her blue hat and jacket.

 _Yep, I'm doing this._

* * *

"C'mon guys! If we run faster, then we'll get there faster!" both Gray and Lucy rolled their eyes after Natsu's insightful comment. The three of them were running across the field, just outside the school but not far away enough to reach the Forbidden Forest.

Gray had done this with them since their first year, and he never once felt like they were being followed.

But tonight felt different.

"Guys? Are you sure it's just the three of us out here right now?" he asked.

Natsu laughed. "Of course it is. No one has ever followed us before."

"Yeah but, it feels different this time…" Gray mumbled.

"Don't you think that Natsu would smell the presence of someone else?" Lucy asked. He supposed that was true as he decided to brush off that uneasy feeling.

"Yeah I guess so."

Finally they all got to her hut, and instead of knocking, all three chanted 'Erza! Erza!' as if they were still in their first year. After hearing several locks unlocking, the door finally swung open.

"What do you scoundrels want?" she questioned.

"Erza! We need to talk right now about that idiot Gliderock!" Natsu cried. She narrowed her eyes.

"C'mon in." with that they all shuffled inside, starting to grab themselves some tea like they always do. "So explain to me why exactly you all seem hate Lockhart so much." Erza asked the three of them.

"Well I for starters," Lucy began, "don't exactly hate him. I think Natsu's overreacting a little bit because of the things that Lockhart said. Now I don't think he's necessarily a good person, but that doesn't mean he might become a better teacher over the year."

Gray watched Natsu instantly stand out of his chair, _pyro is already fired up…_ "He said that being a Dragon Slayer is just a title! And even worse, that ass called himself a dragon slayer since he apparently slayed dragons recently, even though no dragon has been seen in seven years!" Gray knew how hard it was for him to endure Lockhart. Being raised by the dragon Igneel for a good portion of his life and all, then suddenly dealing with Igneel disappearing. Luckily, Natsu found refuge with Gildarts before Gray himself had to.

Gray remembered his first night with Gildarts and wouldn't ever forget it.

After Ur sacrificed herself to trap Deliora forever, Gray had nowhere to go. She explained to him of a school for wizards like himself, but at that time he was too young to attend. He couldn't just wander the streets for a year until his acceptance letter came. He tried to ask Lyon what his plans were but he hated Gray so much that he wouldn't even tell him, nor invite him to stay with Ultear as well. It wasn't until he saw Lyon again at Hogwarts that he found out how Lyon practically betrayed him by staying with Ultear, Ur's daughter and not telling Gray about her.

Of course, Ur had told her daughter to take care of Gray and Lyon if anything were to happen to her, but both Ultear and Lyon blamed Gray for Ur's 'death', so she completely ignored him, hoping he'd die wandering homeless on the streets.

But alas, Gray managed to bump into Gildarts just as Lucy had about a year later.

Gray kept his head down as he walked late at night to a convenient store, getting ready to steal some food from it.

"Gildarts!" he heard a boy who seemed about Gray's age complain, "Why can't I have a brother? It gets so lonely when you're gone. I mean, I have Happy and all, but I can't beat up on him or anything."

The older looking man, Gildarts Gray assumed, only rolled his eyes. "Natsu, we've been over this. I can't just _give_ you a brother. I'm not looking to take care of anyone else, you're the equivalence to about ten children."

"C'mon! I don't even know what 'equeal-lence' means." he groaned.

"What I'm saying is that you are a handful Natsu. I don't need another kid in my life." Gray accidentally brushed Natsu's (he guessed) shoulder as he was passing by, and didn't bother to apologize.

Which Natsu didn't take lightly.

"Hey!" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, causing Gildarts to have to stop too. Gray simply kept walking, hoping that he'd be able to not be delayed anymore. "I said hey!" then Gray was flipped around, finding Natsu angrily holding Gray's hoodie.

"What do ya want idiot?" he asked.

Natsu turned to Gildarts. "Did ya hear what he called me Gildy?"

"Don't ever call me that again please. And yeah I heard him, there's nothing I can do about it though." he shrugged. Gray laughed, he liked this guy's attitude.

Natsu growled a little bit, "Fine then, I'll deal with this guy myself. You think you can just bump into me, _on purpose_ and not say sorry?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, okay?" Gray managed to get out of Natsu's grip. "Whatever, I'm out of here." he started to walk away until he got stopped again, this time by Gildarts.

"Yo kid, where are you even going? It's pretty late." he asked. For some reason, Gray decided to give him an answer.

"Nowhere old man," he never said that it'd be a truthful answer.

"So you've got nowhere to go then?" Gray stopped in his tracks. _I guess I wasn't lying._ Yes, he was on his way to a convenient store, but when he thought about it, he definitely didn't have anywhere to go. Every night he'd try to steal some food or find either an alleyway, or maybe a park tunnel to sleep in. By day, he traveled around, continuing to steal for food and water, trying to find shelter when the rain wouldn't stop pouring.

Gray could tell that Gildarts somehow knew that he was homeless, barely surviving every day.

Before he could react, Gildarts had come and put a hand on Gray's shoulder while Natsu kept his distance, mostly by getting distracted from a store's window filled with delicious looking cupcakes.

"Look kid, I had to take in Natsu about a year ago because his father disappeared. Possibly left him, no one knows. There's a certain look in a parent-less kid's eyes that I can recognize. The moment you bumped into Natsu then ended up being turned around by that hyper-active kid, I could see how lonely you were. No kid should be worrying if they see tomorrow, hoping they live through the next night to come." he took his hands off of Gray's shoulders and rubbed his eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this, that brat could win after all. But would you be interested in staying at my place for a little while?"

Gray blinked in confusion. _This guy...cares about me? Someone he just met?_

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not like other kids. It's hard to explain but I just don't think you'd want to accept me if you found out…" _That I'm a wizard._ Gray knew it wasn't possible that he could stay with a muggle family, Ur specifically told him not to tell _any_ muggle who he truly was. She said that one day, he'll meet hundreds of young people, just like Gray. _"But for now, you'll just have to stay with me and Lyon until you can go to that school and learn how to use your powers."_ Ur once told him.

"Found out what?" Natsu came up to them. "Are you by chance a wizard?" Gildarts whacked him in the head.

"Natsu! You do _not_ go around asking people that, or even mentioning those kind of words!" _There's no way, could these two be wizards too?_ Gray remained speechless, having no idea what to say.

"Sorry Gildarts." Natsu mumbled. Gray decided to take this chance. After all, worse is these two could turn him in for thinking he was insane, which compared to the agony of being starving all the time, maybe being turned in wouldn't be so bad.

"Natsu was it?" Gray questioned. "I don't really care about your name actually. But yes, I am indeed a wizard." Despite Gray telling Natsu he didn't care about his name, his eyes still lit up with joy.

"You hear that Gildarts?! He's just like us!"

Gildart's eyes squinted as he leaned down to be level with Gray, "Who was your parents?" was all he asked. Gray didn't quite understand why he cared about that.

"Silver and Mika Fullbuster." he told him, looking down while remembering the pain of losing them.

"Oh." Gildarts replied. "I remember them. Two very bright wizards to say the least."

"Yeah, _were_ bright wizards." Gray started to feel a storm of emotions rise in him. "Just like how Ur, who after my parents died, took care of me and then died herself! Sure she's still alive, living on in the ice that traps Deliora, but I can never see her again, so she might as well be dead!" Suddenly Gray dropped to his knees, getting that horrible feeling of not being able to formulate words because tears instead took over.

Gray expected Natsu to make fun of him for crying so much, but he just stood there and Gray got the impression that he knew what it was like losing people who were so close to oneself.

After Gray calmed down a little, Gildarts told him something important that he still remembered to this day.

"All the people you've lost are alive in you, Gray, and they show themselves most plainly when you need them. How else could you be so strong?" Gildarts wiped a tear away from Gray's face. "Now c'mon, you have a home now, and I promise I'll stick around for longer than you're going to want."

"Yay! I've got a sort of brother now! One that I can beat up on at least!" Natsu cheered, giving that 'signature' grin filled with pointy teeth.

Gray decided to tag along with them, abandoning his plans for stealing from a convenient store that night for food. Abandoning his short, old lifestyle of living in fear of tomorrow. He was guaranteed to see tomorrow, and all the days to come when he attends Hogwarts.

And so far Gray has kept that promise, seeing that he was still alive, sitting at a beaten down table in his teacher's hut.

"Natsu, I know how you must be suffering. But the problem is, it's only going to get worse." Erza pointed out. The three of them stared at her blankly.

"How could it get worse?" Gray asked her.

"He's not…going to be alone." Erza managed to say. Gray, Natsu and Lucy were still just as confused.

"A-alone?" Lucy piped in.

"You see-" there was a sudden pounding on the door, completely cutting off Erza.

"It's me," Jellal said strictly.

"C'mon in." Erza yelled. And to everyone's surprise, Jellal wasn't alone.

"I found her not too far outside your hut, listening in to the conversation." Jellal stated.

"Juvia?!" Gray, joined by Natsu and Lucy shouted. She kept her head low out of embarrassment.

"Care to explain yourself?" Erza asked, even though it wasn't really a question.

"Juvia-Juvia" she stuttered. "Juvia couldn't sleep, and heard Lucy sneaking out with Natsu and Gray-sa, Gray. Juvia couldn't help but follow, because…"

"Just spill already." Gray demanded, receiving Juvia's eyes locked onto him.

"Well because of you Gray-sama!" she squealed. _What?_ Gray asked himself. _Why would this new chick care about me?_

"Wait what about me?" he asked.

"Why does love have to be so strong? To make Juvia come out here in the middle of the night, completely braking school rules." Juvia cried. Gray didn't really know how to make sense of any of this. Neither did anyone else in the hut, except for Erza and Jellal it seemed.

"Oh Juvia," she sighed. "I understand now. I know what it's like to fall in love…" she smiled to Jellal, who smiled back as well. She then turned to Gray, Natsu and Lucy. "How could you guys already corrupt her, and it was only her second night here." Gray still wasn't sure he fully understood the situation. _Is she saying that Juvia loves me, but why? She doesn't even know me. And if she did, I doubt she'd love me if she knew what happened to those who cared too much for me…_

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, I guess we did huh? Well then," he walked over to Juvia, "welcome to sneaking-out-in-the-middle-of-the-night-to-go-visit-Erza who-is-sometimes-accompanied-by-Jellal." Juvia's head tilted in confusion.

"You want...Juvia to come out here with you guys every time?" she questioned.

Lucy came up to her too. "Of course! Like Natsu and Erza said, you're one of us now."

Juvia gave a real smile, "Al-alrighty then. Juvia accepts your invitation." Gray still sat at the table, not bothering to get up. _There's no way I can allow myself to get close enough to her to the point where I care a lot about her or vice versa, she'd only get hurt like the rest of them._

"Erza," Gray started. "Weren't you about to say something important about Lockhart? About how he's not alone or somethin?" Erza, along with everyone in the warmed hut, came back to sit at the table.

"That's right. He'll be having a student teacher assist him this year. She starts sometime this week. And to say the least, wouldn't you agree Jellal that she's even worse than Lockhart?"

Jellal's voice became a little lower. "Absolutely. I don't know how she'll be as a teacher yet, but her personality is just unbearable."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Great, another teacher I'll hate."

"What's her name?" Juvia asked.

"Good question." Gray commented, and Juvia seemed to get a little too excited.

"Umbridge." Erza and Jellal said in unison.

* * *

Gray along with the rest of the wizards in the hut continued to talk a little bit longer and the three, now four of them got some information about Umbridge. From what Gray could tell, she believed that there was no threats to look out for and that the wizardry world was completely safe. _Yeah, I doubt that. Something called 'dark guilds' exist._

Then, they discussed how Juvia felt about being a new student "Well, Juvia felt extremely nervous entering a new school, but this night helped her feel a lot more welcome. Not that she didn't before! But coming out here like this, just feels like something special that not a lot of people do.". After that, the three-now four of them left to go try and get some sleep.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Erza and Jellal said to them on their way out, then they all yelled the same thing back as they ran to the school. Gray could tell that Juvia hadn't let herself have this much fun in a long time, and he knew she loved the thrill. Gray always had too, the adrenaline rush of running to and from the school in the middle of the night, knowing that it was completely against school rules.

He tried to get that thought out of his head. He shouldn't be comparing himself to Juvia and finding their similarities.

Of course Gray couldn't help but wonder how a girl who originally seemed so lonely and depressing, suddenly became energetic and…slightly obnoxious to him.

 _Well, I guess it doesn't concern me how she changed so drastically._

* * *

 _A/N: Ugh writing Gray not caring for Juvia is really hard! But alas, he must be somewhat in character._

 _And Umbridge is joining the story ahhhhh D:_

 _Anyways, this chapter was way longer than the past four have been! I hope you all enjoyed the extra content._

 _Oh and one of the things Gildarts told Gray was supposed to be similar to this quote from Lupin in_ _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ _:_

 _"_ _Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you need of him. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode again last night."_

 _I don't know if any of you caught that, but I tried._

 _Well, that's all I got for this chapter/Author's Note, so in the mean time..._

 _Have a Fairy Tail-astic/Hogwarts-full Day! (lol I'm so incredibly cheesy)_


	6. Chapter 6

Gray gave a tired sigh as he walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today he definitely didn't have the energy to try and deal with their "new assistant teacher" or whatever. Despite him, Natsu and Lucy since their first year always taking nights to visit Erza, he still wasn't used to the exhaustion he always felt the day after. Gray knew for sure the first thing he'd do when class got out included going to his dorm room to sleep.

After he sat down, Gray looked over to Natsu and Juvia. Juvia didn't look like she was ready to crash as much as himself, and of course Natsu on the other hand was getting ready to pick a fight, even on three hours of sleep. Gray couldn't hear the pyro from where he sat, but he knew that Natsu was going on about his preparations for today since everyone was meeting Umbridge. _There's no way him and Umbridge are going to get along._ Erza and Jellal didn't explain too much about Umbridge, other than she would be extremely strict and was in complete denial about the dangers of the wizardry world. _Forget Natsu, I don't think I'll be able to handle this crazy chick._

Gray glanced over to Lucy who sat with Levy. Lucy seemed to have given up already, seeing that she was sleeping on her textbook as Levy sat there poking at her. Gray laughed a little, once Lucy was out, she was _out._ Not even Natsu could wake her up at a time like this.

Class finally began, and Gray knew this was going to take a long time.

"My name is Dolores Umbridge, and you _will_ be referring to me as Professor Umbridge." Were the first words to come out of her mouth. _Um, okay…?_ Gray already hated her attitude. Just as she was about to go on about something probably useless, Cana decided to show up late. She eventually stumbled her way over to her spot next to Gray.

Umbridge clearly wasn't happy about that. "Why are you late dear?" she questioned. Before Cana could answer her, Lockhart began to speak.

"I'll take it from here Dolores." Lockhart turned towards Cana. "Do you Miss- whoever you are, have a valid excuse as to why you're late to my class?"

Cana shrugged, "Honestly, I didn't plan on showing up at all, like yesterday, but I wanted to come see what all the gossip was about with you-" she hiccupped a little as she pointed towards Umbridge, making it obvious that she was drunk already. Gray didn't even know where she could possibly get any alcohol during school hours, but somehow she found it. "and whoever you are. Some name with the word 'um' in it." she laughed. "What kind of name starts with 'um' anyway?"

Umbridge's face flourished with anger. "I'm not even going to begin arguing with a, thing like you. Just get out of my classroom and don't come back until you've become sober again." The whole class looked around awkwardly as Cana shrugged, then picked up her bags and walked out. There had always been something that seemed familiar to Gray about Cana. He couldn't help wonder if she had a sibling or something whom Gray knew… Like usual, he shrugged off that thought then continued watching this nightmare of a class.

"Now, now…" Lockhart began. "Don't forget that you're my assistant teacher, I'm the one who will be taking charge in this classroom." Gray, along with the rest of the class remained silent as Umbridge looked annoyed, taking a seat. Gray chuckled a little, _those two are going to get along._

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of everyone leaving class. _Is…is class over already?_

"Good morning Lu." Levy laughed, standing by her desk packed up.

"Are you waiting for me?" Lucy asked, still trying to adjust to the reality.

"Yeah silly, we always walk back together. Although I planned on going straight to the library, but it seems you might need help getting to our room."

"I'm not drunk Levy, just extremely tired. Anyway, let's get going. On the way you can catch me up on what happened during class." Lucy replied.

* * *

"Wow. I missed a lot. Cana tried to come to class?" Lucy questioned. "That sounds hilarious though, wish I stayed awake for it. And I can't believe that I didn't get yelled at for sleeping during class. You would think one of those two would've had my head."

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Levy responded. Just as Lucy was about to ask more about what they actually learned during class, her and Levy saw Sting, Rogue, and Yukino harassing a student.

"Here we go again. Who's the victim this time?" Lucy asked. There was a large crowd around them, and she could just barely see it was a Gryffindor. _Those Slytherins are going to pay…_

"You know Rogue, I heard this new chick came from a school that was shut down for a month because of a student getting seriously hurt." Sting remarked. Instantly Lucy grew incredibly pissed off. _So they think they can go after Juvia?_ Rogue remained silent yet still smirking.

"How pathetic." Yukino began, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that _she_ should stay away from our school." _If Natsu was here, he'd_ _already be attacking them…_

But her boyfriend had rubbed off on her over the years. Most of the time Lucy could stay calm, but when someone dared hurt her friends…

"You don't know anything about her!" she yelled, pushing the crowd to become face-to-face with Sting, Rogue and Yukino.

"Shut up Heartfilia," Sting started to say. "the only reason you're defending this freak is because you think that you have to be as tough as your boyfriend." There was a common 'ohhhh' yelled among the crowd.

"You know I hate it when people call me by that name." Lucy stated.

Rogue chimed in this time, "You think Sting cares about your opinion?" The crowd seemed to get even more excited by that comment.

"I've had enough of your shit!" Lucy screamed, getting ready to summon one of her spirits. Even though she had a low chance of winning, considering she'd be fighting against two dragon slayers and another celestial wizard.

"Don't bother," Sting replied, "Your celestial spirit magic is useless, especially against someone like me." Lucy could see Yukino was hurt by Sting's response as she shoved everyone in the crowd to get away with Sting calling out to her.

"Yu-Yukino! I didn't mean it like that! Your spirits are awesome!"

Lucy smirked, "Some friend you are. I'm not even going to bother fighting you, better go apologize to her." The crowd seemed to become more intrigued. Suddenly, Lucy remembered that Juvia was there. She turned around to check up on her, but she found Juvia to be gone already.

She wanted to go and find her, but the tiredness she felt took over once again. _I think I'll just head on over to my room, maybe she'll be there too._

* * *

Juvia felt like she should have defended herself more.

Instead, she just ran.

Right after Lucy began getting into her own fight with Sting and his friends, Juvia just slipped away (quite literally, seeing that her body could turn into water).

She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she couldn't stop either. _Good way to get familiar with the school I guess…_

Juvia of course appreciated Lucy helping her out, but for some reason she ended up resorting back to her other self, running to escape.

Finally after getting too worn out, she paused to take a break. Juvia started to look around, realizing she'd strayed far away from any students. She then looked far in front of her, where a large mirror stood.

"That's…odd." she mumbled. Although it clearly looked like a mirror standing before her, there was no reflection of herself. Then as she walked closer towards it, Juvia saw in the mirror that not only was herself looking back at her, but she somehow stood side by side with Gray, Lucy, Natsu and even Erza and Jellal.

"Eeeh! Juvia is standing next to Gray-sama!" she blurted out.

Then she also noticed how her old friend Keira remained smiling behind her.

 _Keira…_ Juvia whipped her head around, finding herself completely alone. She turned back to the mirror again.

"How…?"

She tried to feel someone around her, but she felt nothing. Juvia then came to the conclusion that in front of her were all false reflections in the mirror. She sighed, wishing that what she looked at was a reality.

"Keira…" she started to say, even though she knew that Keira wasn't listening, only a created reflection of her old friend was listening to her.

"I'm…sorry." Juvia said, falling to the ground crying. She didn't know why she talked out loud in first person suddenly, but no one was around her so she assumed it didn't really matter. Keira continued to look at her with that same smiling face. As if Juvia did nothing wrong.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she wanted to punch the mirror so badly, but she knew that wouldn't do any good, plus she was sure it belonged to someone.

Keira still kept smiling while looking like she stood behind her, making Juvia only feel worse.

"Why? Why are you here?" she asked quietly, of course getting no response. She looked at her friend's happy eyes, her long purple hair split into two braids. Finally Juvia stared into her Keira's eyes, looking at her with no fear…with no regret…

Juvia couldn't handle it any longer.

"WHY WOULD YOU LOOK AT ME SO INNOCENTLY? I CAUSED YOU TO FORGET EVERYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF! AND THE WORST PART IS I NEVER EVEN GOT TO SAY SORRY!" she screamed, tears falling down her face. Immediately Juvia covered her mouth, hoping that no one would hear her. She didn't know exactly how close she was to other people.

She remained near the mirror for a while longer, not daring to look into Keira's eyes.

But she did look over to the other Gryffindor wizards, seeing Juvia as the person she would always strive to be. Not one person saw her as a curious case, not one person saw her as someone to pity and try to accept, and Gray…

He kept his arm around her shoulder, holding onto her like Natsu always would with Lucy.

 _If only this was a reality…_

Eventually, she decided to leave, although she promised herself that she'd be back.

* * *

Juvia found that she ended up not spending too much of her afternoon with the mirror, and there was still enough time to get some homework done before dinner that night. She wanted to take a nap, but with all of what happened today, she couldn't even sleep.

Sitting at her desk in her dorm room, she began pulling out her supplies from her backpack. She pulled out some textbooks, paper, quill, ink, and a unidentified brown notebook. It took Juvia a few seconds to process what she just took out. _A notebook? I don't remember owning this…_ She opened it up a little, skimming the blank pages, looking all over the notebook to see if it had a label on it. _Nope. It's pretty worn out though._ Obviously the book she held was very old, and she still didn't have an idea as to how it found its way into her bag in the first place.

Deciding that it wasn't important, she placed the notebook to the side. She hoped that it belonged to one of her roommates and it accidentally slipped into her bag. Juvia shrugged, beginning to crank on her homework.

She didn't have too much today. The only real work Juvia had included reading the first three chapters of her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. She couldn't help but agree with Gray and some of the others, just _reading_ this information felt pretty useless. She knew how vital it was to learn how to defend oneself, and a lot of that came from experience, not a textbook. _Maybe I should tell that to Lockhart or Umbridge…_

Of course, there was no way she'd start arguing with one of her teachers, especially not those two.

Juvia glanced over at the notebook again, feeling tempted to write in it. _No no Juvia, it probably belongs to someone._ But there was still no sign of a name, or anything written in it at all.

Finally she gave in, looked around the empty room, and began to write.

 _"This notebook belongs to Juvia Lockser."_ Juvia wrote. The words then vanished and were soon replaced.

 _"Hello Juvia Lockser. How did you come by my diary?"_

Instinctively, without even wondering why the diary could write back to her, Juvia replied back.

 _"So this is a diary?"_ her words vanished, quickly being replaced again.

 _"Yes. Again may I ask how you came across my diary?"_

 _"Oh right. Well you see Juvia found this in her supply bag. She doesn't know why or how it got in there."_

The diary continued to write to her. _"I see. Well I promise to keep all of your thoughts safe, you can tell me anything."_

Juvia didn't know how to respond. She had no need for a diary, since she had her Gray-sama and her other friends here. But of course, she didn't want to trouble them by complaining about how she hated being bullied by Sting, or that she was terrified that someone might find out about Keira…

She dipped her quill in the ink and began to write.

* * *

After being in detention again until midnight last night, Natsu wasn't ready to remain calm in today's class. He managed to stay quiet yesterday, but he had a feeling today wouldn't go so well.

"Okay," Lockhart began. "Today Professor Umbridge will be teaching you all on her own. I expect you to behave, especially _you_ Mr. Dragneel." Natsu clenched his fist, wanting to seriously hit him. He looked over at Lucy, who gave him the look of Natsu-remember-to-breathe. He did breathe in and out, feeling a little better.

"Good afternoon class." Umbridge stated, receiving a few mumbles from the classroom.

"Tut,tut," she responded. " _That_ won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good Afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The whole class, minus Natsu and Gray chanted.

"That's much better. Today, we will finally be handing out the course schedule and what we'll be learning for the remainder of this year." Everyone received a completed course schedule, looking much different than what they'd been on track for before Lockhart and Umbridge showed up.

To Natsu's surprise, Lucy shot up her hand. "Yes dear?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what this sheet says." Lucy said.

"I think it's perfectly clear dear."

"But, there's nothing on here that includes when we will be actually applying what we learn about the spells." Umbridge gave her a confused look. "Like, I don't see where it says when we'll be trying out these spells, ya know, learning how to use them."

Umbridge gave an obnoxious laugh. "What a silly comment, Miss Heartfilia is it? Can you think of any situation in my classroom where you'll need to use a defensive spell?"

"No." Lucy responded.

"Then why would we need to learn them?" Umbridge asked, giving her fake smile.

Juvia started to speak up before Lucy could reply. "If Juvia may add to the conversation-"

"Students in my classroom will only speak after being called on. What was your name again?"

"Juvia Lockser." she said quietly.

"Well Miss Lockser, what was it you were going to say?"

"Ne-never mind." Juvia stated. Natsu nudged her, trying to encourage her to speak out. Even Gray gave her a 'go on' nod.

Juvia cleared her throat. "Actually, Juvia was just going to say that she agrees with Lucy, or 'Miss Heartfilia' as you call her. It's very key to learn from experience to use a spell, and no textbook can give you experience." Natsu patted her on the back.

"Well said." he whispered. Lucy and Gray seemed to approve too.

"Ms. Lockser. You are a new student here yes?" Umbridge asked. Juvia nodded right after. "It seems to me that maybe you were kicked out of your old school for trying to 'learn from experience'?" Juvia sank in her seat embarrassed. Natsu was getting ready to start defending her when Gray stood up.

"Hey! You don't know her, how dare you just say somethin' like that? You're new here too right? Is it cause you get fired from your last job?" Gray questioned. Natsu didn't expect Gray to make an outburst like that, but definitely liked the way his friends were talking out like this. _I've done well teaching them the proper ways of talking back._

Umbridge tried to display a fake smile, but anyone in the class could tell that she was furious.

"Mr. Fullbuster, I'll have you know that I held a very superior position in the Magic Council for many years before coming here and receiving the opportunity to teach students about the defenses against dark magic in the safest way possible."

"But it's not like we're always in this classroom." Lucy started, after raising her hand and Umbridge nodding for her to speak. "There's been talk about dark guilds forming. And even worse there's rumors about-."

"No, no, no sweetie." Umbridge interrupted. "You see, these are all lies."

It was about time Natsu got involved.

"Lies?!" he yelled.

"Mr. Dragneel!" she spat. "Students in my class raise their hands before speaking." Natsu grumbled, looked her directly in the eye as he shot up his hand.

"Fine," Umbridge sighed. "Mr. Dragneel, you have anything to ask about our course schedule for the remainder of this year?"

"The course schedule?" Natsu asked. "That crap is absolutely ridiculous, but I wanted to know what you were saying about this whole 'lies' thing. You're telling us that the world is perfectly safe and we shouldn't be worried at all?"

"Yes, that's exactly it. You see, there are no dark guilds forming, and every little rare danger out there is being taken care of by wizards like Professor Lockhart, me, or wizards in the Magic Council."

Gray stood up again before Natsu could respond back. "Just a friendly reminder that my parents were killed by a monstrous demon, so yeah I would like to learn how to actually use a spell in case, oh maybe if a demon like that appears again it can be killed." Juvia gasped next to Natsu, _guess she hasn't learned that about Gray yet huh?_

"Your parent's death, Mr. Fullbuster, was a tragic accident." Umbridge said calmly.

"An accident?!" Gray yelled. "It was murder." Natsu could tell that Gray was shaking.

Completely avoiding what Gray said, Umbridge called for him to come to the front.

"Go take a walk outside and come back when you're ready to learn." she then spoke louder, this time to the whole class. "You are all very lucky that I am not giving any of you detention. If any other outbursts happen again however, that student will be receiving detention."

"I've already got detention all this week." Natsu whispered to Juvia as Gray quickly walked out, not even looking at any of them in the eye.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! I wanted to write/publish this chapter a lot sooner but alas, here it is!_

 _During that last scene, I may or may not have been listening to Umbridge's theme while writing it. It's so catchy though and it also reminds me of why I hate her so much._

 _Oh and to make things clear, there was another teacher before Lockhart during the beginning of the year (since it's about October) but then they had to leave for a family emergency._

 _Sorry, I completely forgot to include that detail in the story!_

 _And plus, everyone in this story uses their usual magic, like Juvia using water or Gray using ice magic.  
_

 _Hopefully soon we'll get to actually everyone using their magic :D_

 _Again thank you all a ton for reading my story! There's only so many minutes of the day and you're choosing to spend some of those minutes reading my story and that means a lot to me!_

 _Have a Fairy Tail-astic/Hogwarts-full day!_

 _And to the manga readers:_

 _Yas ninja refrences again I love it so much! (Especially since right now I'm reading Naruto)_

 _Also Gajevy was veryy on point :3_

 _I actually am really looking forward to seeing what Team B does, and also to see more of Team A kicking ass as they ruin their infiltration!_


End file.
